


Waiting

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short piece of Torian/Zanearo fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

He found her curled up on a chair.  It took him a moment to realise she was wearing one of his shirts.

Softly he brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek.

She opened her eyes, “Hey,”

“Hey,”

“You didn’t have to wait up for me,” He smiled.

“I know,”   

Zanearo slipped her arms around him to sleepily hug him, and he kissed her on the top of her head in response. 

She had curled herself against him, and he could see she was on the brink of falling asleep again. Carefully he lifted her up and the Chiss sleepily tucked her head under his chin.

  
“Goodnight cyare,”


End file.
